To my knowledge after extensive research there arc no related inventions. No prior art that describes a method for protecting decorative bows affixed to gift packages, i.e. baskets, bags, boxes, was found. The problem of packaging and/or transporting gifts with decorative bows without damage to the bow, either in the form of crushing, crumpling or flattening does not appear to have a prior solution.